


Together and Alone

by Sir_Weston



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Angels and Demons, Betrayal, Body Horror, Deadly challenges, Gen, Gender Neutral Character, Hell, Hellevator-like challenges, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Life or Death Situations, Psychological Horror, Satan - Freeform, Saw-like traps, Survival Horror, backstabbing, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Weston/pseuds/Sir_Weston
Summary: When Isaac and the others wake in a mysterious dungeon, being told that they must survive to find a way out, the group must work together in order to survive sick and dangerous challenges thought up by a mad man. But not everyone is sincere, and many in the group are not who they appear to be. Can Isaac and his new friends escape the dungeon? Or are they doomed to wander lost and alone... forever?Some love a good thrilling horror. Others can't stand the tension. And others still find it all to be one sick and twisted game.





	Together and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Binding of Isaac story, and I love that game and its characters. For this story they are all separate instead of being a personality of Isaac. I was inspired by a horror game show called Hellevator when I decided the plot to this story, so keep that in mind. Please leave a review!

Isaac didn’t know how to feel when he woke up. He had definitely fallen asleep in his own bed, in his own room, in his own house. He was warm, cozy, snuggled up in his pajamas and thick warm blanket. But when he woke up?  
His head hurt. There was a foul smell. And he was cold.  
Opening his eyes, Isaac saw that he was no longer in bed, nor was he in his house at all. And his pajamas were gone, and now he was only in his underwear. Shivering, he sat up and looked around.  
It was dark, but torches on the wall provided just enough light to see. He seemed to be in some sort of basement, but it definitely wasn’t his own. There was a moldy smell, and cobwebs were on every wall and in every corner. There was a door on each wall leading out of the room, but none of them had door handles. What appeared to be blood stains were scattered on the walls and floor. Just where was he? Then Isaac noticed something he probably should have before.  
He wasn’t alone.  
A young girl, who looked be around Isaac’s own age, was laying on the floor, unconscious. Isaac could tell she had curly blond hair and was wearing a pink bow, but that’s all he could make out in the light. Was she dead?  
Isaac shakily got to his feet and stumbled over to the girl. He was a little embarrassed to see that she, too, was only in her underwear. But Isaac couldn’t really worry about that now, as he gently shook the girl, trying to wake her.  
Suddenly, Isaac noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Curious, he picked it up and read what was written on it.  
“Wake your new companion. You’re going to need her help if you ever wish to leave here. Be careful, as there are many dangers in this place.”  
As Isaac read the scrap, there was a groan behind him, and he turned to see the girl stirring. She let out a low moan, as she slowly opened her eyes. Isaac stared at her as her eyes widened when she saw where she was.  
“Wuh-where am I?” she asked in a small voice, “This isn’t my bedroom.”  
Sitting up, she looked around and then spotted Isaac kneeling in front of her. Shocked, she fell back a little. “Who are you?” she wondered.  
“My name is Isaac,” the boy responded, “I’m not sure what this place is, but this note I found told me to wake you.” He showed the girl the note, and as she read, he stared at her. “What’s your name?” he asked.  
The girl paused, as if taking a moment to remember her name. “Magdalene,” she replied, “But most people call me Maggie, though.”  
Isaac stood up and helped Maggie to her feet. She brushed herself off and suddenly noticed her nudity. Shocked, she covered herself with her arms.  
“Where are my clothes?!” she exclaimed. Isaac flinched at the volume of her voice.  
“I don’t know,” Isaac murmured, “Mine are missing too. It’s freezing in here.”  
Maggie nodded, shivering. “Maybe we should find a way out of this room,” she suggested, her teeth chattering. Isaac nodded in agreement.  
They were startled when they suddenly heard a deep, low voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere in the room.  
“Greetings, my children,” the voice said, “I’m glad to see that you have finally woken up. I was worried I might have accidentally hit you too hard and put you into a coma.” There was a pause as the voice let out a laugh that sounded more like wheezing. “Anyway, you want to get out of here? You’ll have to complete the challenges I have set up for you. The first challenge is to find the others and escape the basement. Then… your real nightmare will begin.”  
There was a silence as the voice went silent. After a moment, Maggie looked over at Isaac. “There are others here?” she wondered, “And what are these challenges about?”  
“I’m not sure,” Isaac replied. He was about to say more, when suddenly there was the sound doors sliding open. They jumped a little as they saw the doors to the room slide open. Isaac let out the breath he had been holding in.  
“So, uh, which door should we try?” he asked Maggie, trying his best to be friendly.  
Maggie looked between the four doors and shook her head in confusion. “I don’t know,” she answered eventually, then pointed to the west door, “That way.”  
Isaac nodded and he and Maggie walked through the door together, unaware of what lay beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short first chapter! The others will be longer! Also, please leave a review! I would appreciate it!


End file.
